


Baby, it’s you

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [26]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Giving Birth, Meeting baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Max and Liz have their first baby and everyone comes to meet her. Maria pov
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Baby, it’s you

The incessant ringing of a cell phone wakes Maria up shortly after she had finally fallen asleep after closing down the bar. She feels for it on her nightstand and groans when she sees that it is only 5am. She grumbles instead of saying hello when she picks up the phone. 

“Maria?” It’s Rosa and she sounds flustered. Maria makes an affirmative noise and Rosa continues- it’s all Maria can manage before her eyes are open yet. “It’s happening!”

“What?” Maria’s brain isn’t working yet. Michael stirs next to her in bed from the noise.

“The baby! She’s coming! I’m going to be an aunt.” Rosa sounds so excited and nervous.

Maria bolts upright in bed. “Oh my god! Where are you? What’s happening?”

“I’m at Max and Liz’s house. Kyle is on his way because you know, they can’t just go to the hospital just in case something alien happens.” Rosa huffs a laugh when Liz has a particularly strong contraction and curses up a blue streak at Max.

“Oh my god! You’re going to be an aunt! And Michael is going to be an uncle! This is so exciting. Do you guys need anything?”

“It’s too early for loud.” Michael grumbles next to her, nuzzling into her side. 

“Nothing right now. After she is born, we will text you and you can come meet her.” Rosa assures her. Maria hears Liz grunting and cursing in the background. “Oh! I have to go. I’ll text you when she’s here.”

Rosa hangs up and Maria sets her phone down. “Who was that?” Michael asks, curling in closer to Maria. She tries to disengage from him to start getting dressed but Michael tightens his hold and places his head in her lap. 

“Liz is having the baby! You’re going to be an uncle.” Maria runs her hand through his wild curls while he wakes up. “I need to get dressed.”

“Hmm?” Michael opens up one eye to look at her then seems to understand what she’s been saying. “Oh! Oh!” 

Michael blinks at her a few times waking up. “Rosa said they will text us when she has arrived so we can come meet her. I don’t know how long it will take but we should be ready.” 

“I know what we could do while we wait.” Michael hints, grabbing Maria behind her knees to pull her down so he can stretch out across her and grind on her. “The baby is going to do what she wants. Us being there won’t make her come faster.”

Maria bites her lip while Michael nuzzles into the crook of her neck. “You’re just saying that so I’ll sleep with you.”

“Well, baby, we were already sleeping.” Michael teases her, smiling at her huff. He loves winding her up. “I think it is important that we have sex on today of all days.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“We need to take advantage of the fact that we can have sex whenever we want. Liz and Max can’t do that anymore. The baby will be their focus for a long while.”

“You’re so…” Maria is cut off by Michael placing a finger over her lips. 

“Shhh. Do you hear that?” Michael’s eyes are wide and darting around the room like he’s looking for something. 

“What?” Maria looks around nervously but she doesn’t hear or see anything.

“You can’t hear that?”

“What, Guerin?” Maria starts to get annoyed. Nothing is there. 

Michael lowers his lips to her ear. “The sound of my dick calling out to your pussy and you being able to answer it because we don’t have a crying baby.”

Maria slaps his ass for playing a trick on her then groans as he enters her. 

————————————-

Several hours later, both their phones go off with a group text from Rosa. 

Rosa: Welcome Kadence Rosalinda Evans, born at 9:13 am, October 21st, 7lbs 12oz

Immediately after, their phone buzzes again with a picture of a sweaty, exhausted Liz holding a tiny bundle in a purple blanket.

Alex is the first to reply with a hearty congratulations. A slew of new messages make their phones buzz incessantly on the drive over to the Evans’ house to see the baby. When they arrive, Arturo’s ancient Ford Explorer is there, as well as Ann and Dave Evans’ Buick. Isobel’s pristine SUV is there as well and they pull up behind it. 

When they walk in the house, the new grandparents are talking excitedly in the kitchen with each other. Rosa and Isobel are giggling together by one of the book shelves, probably up to something. Liz is laying on the couch, holding her daughter while Max looks proudly on. Liz is beaming. She looks beautiful but exhausted, her wild dark waves wild around her face. Liz will be a great mom. She is compassionate and intelligent and just rolls with whatever life throws at her. 

Maria hugs Max, who’s smile mirrors Liz, then goes to meet the new member of the pod squad. She’s beautiful and a tiny miracle. Michael warily checks out the baby then hands Liz the present Maria helped him wrap. 

“Would you like to hold her while I open this, Uncle Mikey?” Liz asks him and Michael’s eyes widen.

“What? Uh, no!” Michael holds his hands up like he’s being robbed and shakes his head. “She’s brand new. What if I break her?”

Liz rolls her eyes at him. “You’ll be fine. Just hold your arms out like me.”

Michael sits down gently next to her on the couch and holds his arms out like Liz showed him to so she can transfer Kadence over to him. 

“If you’re not comfortable, I can hold her.” Max’s deep voice calls out, glancing worriedly at his brother. 

“He will be fine, Max.” Liz shakes her head at her husband. She eases a snuffling baby Kadence into Michael’s arms. 

Michael looks from the baby to Liz to Max to Maria worriedly. “Now what do I do?”

“You hold her exactly like that. She’s very sleepy from entering the world. She isn’t going to do much.” Liz smiles at them.

Michael is stiff as he cradles the baby, unsure and uncomfortable. It’s very cute and endearing. He glances up at Maria in awe. “Look how tiny she is.”

“She is. Good thing too, considering Liz is.” Maria smiles warmly when the baby blinks at her.

“I just can’t get over how little she is.” Michael muses.

At the sound of their voices, the parents come out of the kitchen. They ooh and aah at how cute Michael is with a baby and he blushes past his ears. Liz begins to open the present they brought as Rosa and Isobel join the group. 

“Wow, Michael. Max is trusting you not to drop his first born?” Isobel snarks.

“I’m not going to drop her!” Michael narrows his eyes at his sister. Rosa whips out her phone and takes several pictures of Michael holding the baby and Liz unwrapping the present. Inside, is a tiny cowgirl outfit complete with baby boots and a hat. “That might be too big. I didn’t know she’d be so little.”

“She will grow into it. It’s perfect. Thank you, Mikey.” Liz grins at him.

“You’re welcome. Can I give her back now? Everybody is staring at us and it’s creepy.” Michael starts to hold out the baby for whoever’s turn is next.

“Do you want to hold her, Maria?” Liz laughs at Michael’s nervousness. 

“Of course!” Maria gently takes the baby from Michael, cradling Kadence in her arms. She slips her pinky finger into Kadence’s tiny hand so she can squeeze it. She thinks about the changes to Liz’s life now that she is here. How different things will be and never be the same. And how it feels so right to be here in this place. It’s not just about Max and Liz anymore. The baby is the most important thing in their life now. She is also grateful that Michael is still her number one and she his. 

The baby gets fussy, so Liz feeds her. They take that as their cue to leave. On the drive home, Michael is quiet.

“You okay?” Maria asks him, concerned. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He stretches his hand out across the bench of the truck, playing with her hair. 

“A little overwhelmed?” 

“I’ve never held a baby that little before.” Michael had held babies growing up in foster care but had never seen one that new. 

“Me either.”

“Do you think she will have powers like us?” Michael fretted. “It would be neat to have more of us but I want to protect her from that feeling of being different.”

Maria smiled over at her boyfriend. He talked a big talk but was secretly a softy. “Time will tell. Either way, she’s in the best place she can be.”


End file.
